Transcript: Volume 3, Track 1
Ray: I'm telling you. Let's face it. Peter: That's not true. Ray: Shut your fuckin' mouth you god damn piece of... Peter: Don't... don't... don't talk untruth. Ray: Well then shut your mouth you god damn lyin' fuckin' piece of shit! You ain't nothin' but a god damn lyin' fuckin' piece of shit, so would you shut your fuckin' mouth? Uhh... we don't have the... ability to take care of you. Peter: That is untrue. Ray: What do you mean that's untrue? Peter: I said it's untrue. Ray: You lyin' cocksucker. You may have stolen... I know you've stolen 'bout two or three hundred but you ain't stole that much have you? How much have you stolen you fuckin' piece of shit? You ain't much Peter Haskett but how much have you stolen? Because a couple hundred could... could feed a man for a week. You think you have that? Peter: It'd help you lose some weight. And me too. Ray: Shut your fuckin' mouth you lyin' cocksucker! You said you could take care of... he... him. If you can do it that means money you stole. I know you stole... some of mine. I dunno how much you stole... Peter: That's a... Ray: ...you fuckin' lyin' cocksuckin' piece of shit! You... you're not a human bein'. Good. I'll tell you what to do. You dirty cocksuckin' fuckin' piece of shit. I'll go out and... I... I'd rather live on the street. I'll go out. Peter: Do it. Ray: Where's the money? Peter: Good. Ray: I will. Peter: Alright. Fine. Ray: I will uhh of course... give my unintelligible to... all of the newspapers. But I... I will do it Peter. Peter: Tony. Ray: I said... since uhh you want Peter you can have Peter. Peter: My name is Peter. Ray: Uhh you want Tony? OK Tony unintelligible Peter: I am saying Tony is welcome here because uhh... he's helped us and we've helped him. Ray: Tony. You belong to him now. I'll be... I'll be out on the fuckin' street. Tony: You're my friend Ray. You'll never say that you're not. You're... You are my friend. unintelligible Ray: Well. You saw what the cocksucker's tryin' to do. Peter: Not trying to do anything. Trying to have a decent evening here. I was trying to cook dinner. Tony: Yes, I, I saw, Ray. But I didn't intervene, so I'm... you know I... I'm not takin' up sides with nobody 'cause you're both my friends. Ray: OK. Tony: Friends. Peter: OK I understand that. I... unintelligible Tony: Both of ya and unintelligible Ray: unintelligible. Yeah. You're like me. You don't know how to deal with that fuckin' asshole any more than I do. Peter: All right, cut it out Ray. Ray: No, he knows exactly the same thing, I have the same prob... problem. Peter: No he does not. Ray: You're a fuck... fuckin' piece of shit Peter Haskett. I... I try to deal with you and I'm... I can't. And he tries to deal with you and he can't. You're a fuckin' piece of shit Peter Haskett. OK. That's all right. Uhh. Alright. Alright. Never mind fuckin' Peter Haskett or the... home here. Don't pay attention to that OK? Tony: Mmm hmm. Ray: Hey look. I will try... uhh if I can to... to help you. I understand what you're tryin' to do unintelligible Right here, Tony. Right in front of the... Hey Tony I understand what you're tryin' to do. You're tryin' to... get straight yourself. OK. But... um, I don't know how to do it cause I don't know how to get a job myself. But... Tony: Well if you unintelligible Ray: But if they call me goddammit, I'll give you a good... I'll... I'll say you're a good man, OK? I... that's about all I can do. Tony: I'm gonna unintelligible I'll try to help you too Ray Ray: Uhh... but remember uhh see... see I can't go anywhere until after... Tony: I know I mean... Ray: ...'til Tony: 'Til the... Ray: ...next... next fuckin'... Thursday. Tony: We talked about that last night. You know, I said... Ray: OK. So I cannot go anywhere anyway 'til next Thursday. OK so don't worry about me. Because you have to worry about my fuckin'... Hey, I'll tell you somethin' my friend. When I walk out of that fuckin' hospital... Thursday... I'm done. I'm gonna raise some fuckin' shit. I'm gonna get some god damn jobs. I'm gonna tell that little black cocksucker in... in... unintelligible Fine. Good. Tell me what kind of fuckin' job I can take right now. None of that shit. Hey. Uhh. I don't think I'm ready to say any more to Tony but I'll tell you somethin'. When I walk out of that fuckin' hospital Wednesday night, I'll tell you what. I'm gonna either carry some god damn good... uhh... addresses with me. I'm gonna tell 'em... carry me some fuckin' unintelligible. I'll tell ya. Hey I'm a mean motherfucker and... I dunno if you ever seen me but I'll tell you what. When I walk out of that cocksucker Wednesday afternoon, I'm gonna carry some god damn good... or, at least ideas. I'm not sure where I'll carry it 'cause I never tried it before but believe me. Hey, they ain't gonna fuck with me. I am not going live on the god damn street. Tony: unintelligible Ray: No I'm gonna... Tony: unintelligible Ray: Hey. Tony: unintelligible I agree. Ray: They're gonna give me something. If they don't give me somethin', I'm may stand up in uhh their god damn... thing there uhh where the guy talks, and I'll dance a fuckin' mean... I... I know how to tap dance you know? Do you know I knew to tap dance twenty years ago. I may soon, well, I dunno. I'll try it. Hey would you like to see me tap dance on top of their little fuckin'... Tony: unintelligible Ray: ...and I might just do it. Hey. I'm tellin' you. Believe me. When I walk out of that motherfuckin' place... don't make me mad. I'll either get some god damn... well... deserved idea of where I wanna work... or there's gonna be one of those cocksuckin' nurses, assholes... with a... fucked up head, because I'm gonna do some fuckin' dancin'. Hey. Believe me. I've already planned this fuckin' thing for over two weeks. I know that I have to do it. Believe me. When I walk out of that cocksucker, they ain't gonna never forget me. I'll tear that fuckin' place to pieces if I have to. Believe me. I've been planning this for some time. Uhh. I would like actually to go to work you know, I can do that. unintelligible But... I feel pretty safe. And of course, I know Peter Haskett. He may unintelligible. I dunno. But I will bet you one fuckin' thing. I'll give you the time. Tony: I gonna... I gonna do it if I have to unintelligible. I'm... I'm gonna do it Ray. Ray: I tell you what. I'll be there and... god damn it I'll kick the shit out of any son of a bitch unintelligible. Tony: unintelligible try some of that. You know... Ray: They better not fuck with me. Tony: Well unintelligible Ray: Hey. Uhh what I would like to do... unintelligible I want to go to work. While Peter doesn't want to go to work. Peter thinks he's... I have no idea what sort of a thing he unintelligible Anyway I wanna go to work. I unintelligible Peter: I one hundred percent disagree with unintelligible Ray: There is nothin' wrong with you you fuckin' queer motherfucker. Peter: Well it's nice for your sake. Ray: The only thing wrong with you is you're a fuckin' queer. Name something that's wrong with you. There ain't a fuckin' thing wrong with you. Shit. The only reason you're on fuckin' disability is you're a fuckin' queer. Alright. I wish that we would... kill all the... unintelligible I don't think we need it. We don't need fuckin' queers. Ever. Peter: Join the skinheads. Ray:What did you do during the war? You didn't do nothing except be a fuckin' queer. That's all queers ever do. I hate queers. Queers are not human! Peter: There you go again. Cut it out, Ray, and go to sleep! Ray: Well, tell me what you did? In the war? Peter: Will you just shut your dirty little mouth, little man? Ray: Tell me what you did during the, were you, war? You fuckin' queer. Peter:What did you do during any war? You didn't do anything. Ray: You son of a bitch! I was wounded three times! Peter: Oh bullshit... Ray: You're goddamned right. Peter: Bullshit, uh, yeah, you were maybe wounded when you fell over your bayonette when you were drunk... Ray: Huh hu hah heh heh... you fucking... Peter: Nothing else. You weren't in any war. Ray: You're not even a piece of shit, Peter Hasketh. You're a fuckin' goddamn queer motherfucker. Peter: (Ah-choo) Ray: I despise queers. He's a queer motherfucker. Go ahead and talk to him if you want to, but he ain't... but there ain't nothing human about him. Queers are not human. And that fuckin' cocksucker is a queer. He's not human. He's a queer. Peter: Fine, you can move out next month, like you said. Ray: Oh, fuck you, you queer cocksucker. Move out, you motherfucker! I wish you'd go! You goddamn queer cocksucker! I hate queers. Get out of my home. I hate queers in my home you cocksucker. You're not a human bein' you fuckin' queer motherfucker. Peter: It's not your home. Ray: It is my home your queer motherfucker. Peter: There... I'm on... I'm on the uhh lease. I'm also the one that got thirty dollars off on the uhh PG&E. Ray: God damn queer cocksucker. Listen to this fuckin' queer. He actually thinks... Peter: You got the check there. You want me to sign it I will. You said you wanted to send it in to PG&E but I have to sign it. Ray: I just... will send it in and say... stick this up your ass and do what you want to with it. I... I wouldn't send... I wouldn't wait for your fuckin' signature... Peter: Yeah we got a thirty... Ray: Since you're a queer fuckin' piece of shit I wouldn't waste a god damn thirty dollars... Peter: We got a thirty dollar discount unintelligible Ray: cough Go to hell you fuckin' asshole. Peter: ...thing to help with the unintelligible Ray: Go to hell you fuckin' piece of shit! You ain't ever done nothin' decent in your fuckin' life. God damn fuckin' asshole piece of shit. You're not a human bein'. You're a fuckin' dog. That's all you ever been you god damn fuckin' dog. Take your fuckin' piece of shit and shove it up your ass you god damn... You're not a human bein' and I hate you. unintelligible Get lost. Bastard. Category:Transcript